Rock The Boat
by WellHereWeGoAgain
Summary: A little poetry fic about Kurt's journey through McKinley. Kurt's high school experience is like an ocean. This was to stop my writers block. I'll get something better up soon. Bear with me. If you like it reviews are lovely. NO BETA.


**Hello there beautiful people. :3 Welcome to my first (published) fic. The other ones I don't usually get around to finishing but since this one is more poetry like and stuff I guess I can. I'm always better with my poems. I promise I will post something multi chaptered soon, so bear with me. Just enjoy this little fic of Kurt's journey. Idek why it's an ocean, I guess I was in a mood. PEACE. LOVE. SAM :3**

**Disclaimer: As much as I plead with my dad and brother to get me Glee for some random holiday I only get socks. If you want to donate to the Buy Sam Fox's GLEE foundation I would highly appreciate it. (In other words I don't own Glee or any characters, even if I made them fishies.)**

* * *

Kurt looked up to see a black cloud of smoke filling the air. The smoke was thick but he couldn't smell it. It was more like it was blocking something out instead of making it hard to breathe.

He looked down around the bed to see he was in an ocean. It was a deep blue ocean with different creatures swarming all around him. The creatures were mainly vicious and tried to rock him out of his 'bed'. There were a few kind souls here and there but he could just tell that many were out for blood.

In the distance Kurt could see a small island entranced by light. It was beautiful and green and wonderful.

Every night he went to sleep he was a little closer to the island, but the roaring waters ahead terrified him.

One night after a particular day at school, he dreamed of a little fish with a lot of soul, which started singing and guiding his way towards the island. Everyday the little fish grew bigger and gained more soul.

Growing over the next year their bond became more powerful. They grew and moved on with the ocean.

The next year he was closer to a small bump in his waves. He was used to them, like every time somebody shoved him into a locker or everyday when they threw him in the dumpster. This bump was different though. The bump made him soar and feel higher then he had ever felt and it may have dropped his stomach but that was the most alive he had felt in years. This bump in particular was the day he joined glee club and right after the boat came three other fish all with different personalities.

Over the next year he grew in followers, who grew and guided him. Some left, some tried to steer the boat all by themselves, sometimes in different directions, and the bumps grew bigger and stronger and more invigorating. He was on such a high he didn't notice the shark looming in the distance, slightly rocking the boat.

The shark, like the fish, grew and became angrier everyday. It rocked the boat and tried to touch the boy in the middle of the bed but the only thing that kept him going was the island in the distance and the steadily growing fish by his side.

The wave grew stronger and Kurt and his friends grew stronger with him, until one fateful day when they were all knocked down after loosing their most recent Glee competition. Knocked a new one they picked up their pieces and kept moving.

The next year they started to build back up. They moved forward and made it past, except one thing. The shark was getting to Kurt. One day after looking over at the next boat and seeing the talent he swam towards it. "Hi, I'm Blaine," said the boys. "Kurt."

Eventually the shark took a bite in his boat and Kurt jumped to Blaine's, finding comfort in him. He often tried talking to his friends who were still preoccupied on steering the boat without him, as his talents were wasted in Blaine's boat.

Eventually Blaine realized his feelings and the fishes worked with the shark to let him back in, letting the shark help steer him as well.

After a few months he realized how close to the shore he was. He helped Blaine attach his boat and they went off, both to the shore in the distance with their potential and future on it.

* * *

**Okay. So not my best but reviews are lovely and I will post something better then this so bear with me if you liked it.**

**~Sam :3**


End file.
